An Answer of Doubt
by mssparrington
Summary: Slashy Sparrington (Jack and James) - Jack finds Norrington in Tortuga in need of comfort, understanding, and a lot of Jack. Hopefully more romance than angst, this time. Mostly Jack's POV some James POV
1. Chapter 1

Disney did it. I was in Chicago, or Oklahoma, or somewhere that isn't a musical.

I conceived this idea after distressing a few reviewers with Norrington's fate in A Question of Proof. I think of this not as a companion piece, but as an alternate ending. I haven't actually written the ending, yet, though, and can't promise it will make anyone any happier- but I am trying! For everyone who was good enough to review AQoP- this one's for you.

An Answer of Doubt

Having finished with his business in Tortuga, Jack figured it high time to commence with the pleasureable part of his visit. He wandered past several of his crew, out of the Faithful Bride, and swaggered toward the seedier part of town, where a man of Jack's means could buy anything, anything at all. He'd only taken a step or two, when he realized that he was being watched. Watched, and perhaps followed. Nope, make that watched, followed, and undressed with eyes, by someone with excellent taste in arses. Jack rounded a corner, pressed himself into the shadows, and stuck a boot out, at the opportune moment. The man sprawled arse over tea kettle.

"Evening matey, as you was walkin' so slow, figured I'd wait you up."

Puzzled to see that both of the man's hands were empty, Sparrow, tucked his pistol away, and offered him a hand up. As the man looked up, accepting the offered hand, some light from the street illuminated his face.

"Codpiece to a eunuch! If it ain't me dear friend James! We really should stop meeting like this, mate. Here spying on the other side? Or is this a visit of a more personal nature, seeing as how you really can't do an honest day's whoring in your own back garden, so to speak?"

As James stood, Sparrow was somewhat surprised he had recognized the Commodore, at all. The man had grown thinner, started a beard, and was wearing his own hair, for a change. His clothes were not Navy in origin, of course. His shirt was loose. His breeches were snug. At his hip, swung a new Turner blade, judging by the hilt, was somewhat less ornate than the old one. A pistol was tucked into his sash. By all the mysteries of the deep, from the top of his head to the toes of his boots, the man looked every inch a pirate. James moved toward the wall, joining Jack in the shadows.

"So you have not heard?"

"Heard what, James?"

"Commodore Norrington was court-martialed and sentenced to be hanged. Two of his officers, who were unswervingly loyal to him, risked their careers and probably their lives, to provide him a means of escape."

"That would the pretty one and the feisty little frog, ey? Good lads. But Norrington, court-martialed! For bloody what?"

A small humorless smile appeared, that did nothing to offset the pain in his eyes.

"What do you think? He has good reason to believe it was a set up. You did warn him, that society wanted all sodomites to swing, for which he is most grateful, Captain."

Jack reached a hand out to touch Norrington's shoulder. Norrington took a step back.

"James-"

"I am James Grey, now. Piracy is what is left to me."

"I see. Grey, not quite white, not quite black? Well, welcome to the brotherhood, Captain Grey."

"I am not a captain, Captain. I have no ship."

"So what? You're in the market."

"No. I am not."

"What ship are you with now, then?"

"No ship as yet. I'm ashamed to admit that the kindness of some of our mutual friends has gotten me this far."

"No worries mate. The Pearl would be bloody grateful to have someone of your special abilities and experience."

"Thank you Captain, but I fear I must decline your generous offer."

"Hold up, you haven't even heard my offer yet."

"Nor do I wish to hear it, Captain."

Jack took a deep breath.

"You won't find a better offer, Mr. Grey, in Tortuga, or anywhere else in the world for that matter, nor a finer ship than the Black Pearl, nor a friendlier crew, to someone with your particular past."

"I am well aware of all of that."

"Then I take it, your problem is with me?"

"Sparrow, I-"

"Captain Sparrow, Mr. Grey."

"Captain Sparrow. Yes, my problem is with you."

"Very well, then, just why are you following me, Mr. Grey?"

"I-"

Jack waited. Nothing else seemed forthcoming.

"Come on, mate, come have a drink and some supper with me. I do hope I'm not unfit company for a meal, as well?"

Jack smiled mildly.

"This was a mistake, Captain Sparrow. I have wasted your time. I would, however, be much obliged to you, if next time you see Mr. and Mrs.- Will and Elizabeth- you would thank them for me, as I did not have that opportunity."

"Be glad to."

"Thank you, then, and farewell, Captain."

With that, Jack watched Norrington as he crossed the street and disappeared into an alley. Jack waited a few seconds and followed, partly out of concern for the man, partly to satisfy his own curiosity. James walked by the taverns, brothels, shops, and houses, past stills, wood piles, pig pens, outhouses, and ramshackle huts, to a quiet stretch of beach. He sat on a fallen palm, and tucked his legs in, encircling his knees with his arms. Jack stayed back, wondering if this was a stop or a destination. When it appeared that Norrington wasn't going anywhere else, anytime soon, Jack sneaked a bit closer.

"Hello Jack."

"James, fancy meeting you here."

"I'm not worth your trouble, Captain."

Jack stepped over the log and sat next to James.

"No trouble. Was getting downright bored with all me drinking and swiving- both well known commodities, here abouts. Not every day I run into a full blown mystery in Tortuga, mate."

"What mystery would that be?"

"Well, I know we haven't been the very best of friends, but always assumed our differences were more due to our conflicting professions, than to anything personal. Comes as quite a blow to find out that I was wrong about that. If I've offended you, in the past, James, be so good as to accept my most humble apologies. Please allow me the chance to make it up to you, somehow."

There is a long silence. Jack mentally slaps himself, for the seventh time, for not bringing a bottle with him, out of the Faithful Bride. Of course, he had intended to go where he could drink the smoothest and tastiest rum in all Tortuga. Still, there is no excuse for being caught unprepared for the unexpected.

"Captain Sparrow, you have in no way offended me. My reasons for declining your offer are personal in nature and in no way reflect unfavorably upon you. It was wrong of me to give you that impression."

"And?"

"That is all I have to say on the matter."

"Oh, for love of gold, will you just tell me why you won't join my crew?"

"No, that is my concern. It is none of yours."

"Of course it bloody is, being that I want you on my crew!"

"No."

"Please tell me why, James."

"No."

"I'll trade you for the information."

"Trade me? Trade me what?"

"What do want?"

"Nothing you can trade me."

"I'll buy it. Name a price."

"That information is not on sale to you, Captain."

"Why bloody not?"

"Because it is not."

Another long silence stretched thin between them. When Jack had drank more than his fill of rumless quiet, he placed the fingers of pickpockets and conjurers on Norrington's knee, and said in the voice he uses to make hardened whores' hands sweat,

"Perhaps there is something you would prefer over money, James."

...to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disney did it. I just watch the movie far too often to be a normal human being. Pardon all the dialogue. It's all Jack's fault.

An Answer of Doubt - part two

Norrington stared down at the trespassing fingers, but did nothing to discourage them.

"Yes, there are a lot of things I would prefer over money, Captain, however, it is not in your power to grant me any of those things."

Jack stood, stepped with his left foot over the log, and sat down again straddling it, knees lightly hugging Norrington. He took Norrington's hand, happy to find the palm very sweaty, and rested it high on his own thigh. His left hand roamed across the small of Norrington's back. His right hand cupped Norrington's jaw, as his thumb stroked his beard and bottom lip. Jack leaned in very close, so Norrington could feel his breath.

"Certain about that, are you, James?" Jack whispered into Norrington's ear.

"If you are suggesting-"

"Only suggesting that there are many sorts of things a man can value. So many things I can provide you, James, in return for a bit of information that I value."

James took the hand from his face, and clasped it, very gently in his own hands.

"Is nothing pure for you, Jack? Nothing sacred?"

"Don't act so shocked, James. You know as well as I, that the whole world was built on such transactions."

Norrington let his hand go, but continued to stare at him, his eyes cold, his face expressionless.

"Just what would you consider too high a price, Jack?"

"What are pure and sacred, to me- the Pearl, my life, my freedom, the lives and freedoms of my crew and others I care for, all things that Commodore Norrington might have wanted to take from me, but nothing you'd be interested in, Mr. Grey."

"You would, however, sell your body to me for the information. Am I correct?"

"Want to do this here, or get a room?"

James pulled away, stood, and stalked off, down the beach, toward the docks, but mainly, just away from Jack.

Jack hurried after him.

"James-"

"Leave me alone."

"James-"

"Mr. Grey."

Jack intercepted Norrington, caught his hand and held it in both of his, over his heart.

"James, I know. I know why you did not want to join the crew of the Pearl."

"Good for you."

"James, I thought I knew. Since you wouldn't tell me, I was testing the hypothesis."

"How very scientific."

"I know you have feelings for me James. I have feelings for you. Always have, love."

James pulled his hand away.

"Just how do you plan to use this information for your own full benefit?"

"Like this, for starters," said Jack.

Jack grabbed and dip kissed Norrington, ignoring the man's flailing, what ever words Norrington was trying to form with his otherwise occupied tongue, and the bit of insistent slapping Jack's shoulder received (nothing even close, mind, to what the local whores dished out.) Eventually, Norrington put his arms around him, and just kissed and let himself be kissed, in that nowhere land between heaven and earth, where, without footing or balance, there was only the kiss and who he was kissing.

When Jack's arms and back finally began to tire, Jack considered letting Norrington down, instead of up. Down had it's upside. He could climb on top of James, for one thing. Letting him up was probably the gentlemanly thing to do, of course. What a gentleman would do, shouldn't have to figure into the equation, by Jack's reckoning. In the end, he was not sure why he let Norrington up. He righted Norrington, knowing full well he'd regret the decision. Norrington's hand went to his lips. He never took his eyes off Jack.

"What was that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"What, the kiss? It was a kiss, James. It meant, that I wanted to kiss you."

"For what purpose?"

"Do you think everything I do has an ulterior motive, some sinister design, a hidden agenda?"

"Most everything."

"Let me ask you something, James. When you were court-martialed, did you suspect me? Did you think even for a moment that I had anything to do with it?"

"No."

"And now, do you imagine that I played any part?"

"No, Jack, I know that you would take no part in anything of the sort."

"You see, love, you do trust me, if only a little."

"Why did you lie to me, Jack? Why did you leave me the last time?"

"It wasn't a lie, James. I generally do prefer women, my right hand, my left one, too, modified fruits, and cleverly shaped vegetables, and other sensual objects, over having it off with commodores of the Royal Navy. I don't know how to make a commodore happy, James, apart from putting my neck in a noose. The only two futures I could see for us, were me getting killed, or me getting you killed. I wanted you to find somebody else, love. I wanted you to love someone who had a chance to make you happy."

James looked down at the sand.

"For a time, I had thought I had found someone."

"The bait?"

"Yes."

"Do want to talk about him, James?"

"It is not worth talking about. I certainly do not want to talk about him with you."

"Do you think I would judge you? Do you think I wouldn't understand? I'm no stranger to hurt, James. Had all of my own share, and then some. It will help ease the pain to speak of it."

"Not now, Jack."

"Waiting doesn't help, love. Just gives the wounds a chance to fester. Best to clean them up right away, and patch the damage best you can. I can help you find those responsible, James. At least one person deserves to die for this."

"What is the point of revenge, Jack?"

"What's the point of justice, James? So the black-hearted bastard who set this in motion can't do the same again to somebody else, or something worse, next time."

James laughed humorlessly.

"What, possibly, could be worse?"

Jack pulled James close, hugging him, stroking his hair.

"I don't know, love, truly. Then again, sitting marooned on that island, I couldn't have imagined the monster that Barbossa would become."

James nuzzled against Jack's neck, and sighed very softly.

Jack thought about Elizabeth's promise, Norrington's public heartbreak, how he had left the man standing in the pouring rain begging him to stay, this latest and worst betrayal that was meant, in fact, to kill him. He certainly couldn't blame Norrington for guarding what ever was left of his heart.

Jack pulled away slightly, and held Norrington's face in his hands.

"James, I'm sorry about the last time. Sometimes I do mad things, believing that what I'm doing is right."

"Do not apologize for your madness, Jack. It is your best quality. If it weren't for madness, all of your actions, and most of what you say, would be completely inexcusable."

...to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disney is responsible. I leave my bike in the rain.

An Answer of Doubt- part 3

"My best quality? That hurt. And what do you mean all my actions? Name just one other clearly mad one."

"Just one? Offering your body to me, just to test a theory."

"James, let me put this plainly. I'll shag the the moon down with you, for any reason either of us can find, steal, or invent. Offer redeemable at any time, love. That's not madness, that's an example of sound judgment on my part."

"An offer, you say? Here I thought you owed me, considering you did get the information that you required."

"Oh, you've a fine career as a pirate ahead of you, James Grey."

"Quite a compliment, coming from the likes of Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"You are not angry with me, love."

"No, I'm not."

"Good, because I'd hate to find out what you'd be like if you were angry at me."

"What am I to you, Jack?"

"That's up to you, James. What do you want to be, to me?"

"That's no answer."

"Oh, yes, that's an answer. You might not care for the question."

"I don't know the answer to your question, Jack. I don't understand what draws me to you. Thinking I fancied men, well, that was an answer for a while. It was a simple one, too, which had a kind of appeal. As appalling as the prospect of being a sodomite, at least it didn't have anything to do with Captain Jack Sparrow- as you made so inescapably clear, that very night.

Then I found out that I didn't have the slightest interest other men, not any of the men under my command, nor any of the men I knew in Port Royal, save for one I later I met, who reminded me most shallowly of you. When I was in prison, awaiting trial, I knew I wasn't being punished for the sin of sodomy. My sin, my only crime, is you, Jack. I think the most horrible part of it all, was when I realized, that I was going to hang never having had the chance to know you, because I'd tried to hang you."

"Talk about being star-crossed, ey?"

" That's why I was following you tonight- out of habit, no more than that. I was just following a man who obsesses me, for reasons I can not understand, knowing I'll never catch him, and never know him. The only mystery in Tortuga, Jack, is you."

"A sin, a crime, and a mystery, am I? Well, if you just want me out your system, I suggest you get to know me, James. Spend time with me. You are most welcome in my bed. You can touch every inch of me you can reach. We can have long talks. You can find out all the details of my past, and my every fault and weakness. When I'm no longer an unknown, no longer desirable, just a flawed forty year old man, might even be forty one by then, we'll find you a lovely ship and a good crew. Then Bob's your uncle, you can sail off looking for another mystery to solve. What say you to that idea?"

"It sounds most unappealing, especially from your point of view."

"Don't go worrying about me, James."

"Should I not?"

"Well, that's up to you, really. Every man has to choose the sort of pirate he'll become."

"What if I want to be another sort of pirate, one who doesn't sail off in search of other mysteries?"

"The only thing a pirate values is treasure, love. Pick your treasures, and you've picked the kind of pirate you are."

"What are your treasures, Jack?"

"You already know, love."

"Tell me again anyway."

"You tell me."

"Your life, your ship, your freedom, and people you care about."

"Makes you my treasure, doesn't it, James."

"What if you are my treasure, Jack."

"Do come back to the Pearl with me."

"Is that an order, Captain?"

"No, it is but a simple request. Unless you've decided to take me up on my other offer, to join my crew?"

"If it is convenient for you Captain, I think I'd like to deal very, very thoroughly, with your second offer, first."

"Thoroughly, will put us right round the Horn of Africa, love. Very, very thoroughly, will take us all the way to Singapore."

"Singapore?"

"Have you never been to Singapore? Just like Tortuga, but bigger and completely different! On board we have a shocking number of very fine emeralds. Did I mention that Singapore is a very lucrative market for said gems? Fine place to spend a bit of time and profit, too. I suggest you sign on now, so you'll be entitled to a full share."

"An entire share for shagging the Captain round the Horn of Africa?"

"No, all the way to Singapore, but I was thinking you could do that as First Mate, love. Gibbs wants to retire, settle down with a good woman, live somewhere over that way. Why not, he's happy as a fool and rich as a legitimate Medici. Haven't found a replacement for him, though. Call me once bitten and twice shy when it comes to picking First Mates."

"So that, is what this is about."

"No, James. It isn't."

"Isn't it. How convenient your sudden interest in me, coincides with the fact the Pearl needs a new First Mate."

"You know that my interest in you is not sudden."

"Do I? I seem to recall that you were in no hurry to share a bed with me upon our last meeting."

"I thought you understood about that."

"Do you use sex to get everything you want, that you can't steal?"

"James, this is about what you want. If you want, sail with me and be my love. If you want, be my First Mate, too. Be my first mate and don't sleep with me. Be just another man on the crew, if that is what makes you happy. If you don't want any of that, I'll help find you another ship, a good one. In fact, I'll buy you a bloody ship. Sail under my colors, if you like, or sail under your own flag. I want you to do what you want. I want you to be happy, James."

"It would seem some of those options are not open to me. I find I do not trust you, Jack, not enough."

"You are going to find it hard to trust anyone, James. I'll earn your trust. You have only to allow me the chance to do so."

"Crew. Just crew. I want to be treated like any other man."

"By the Captain."

"Yes."

"By me?"

"By all of your false identities, Captain."

Jack held out his hand. Norrington took it.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl, Mr. Grey." Try as he might, there was absolutely nothing Jack could do to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Coming?" He did not wait for an answer. Jack turned and walked with purpose back to the ship's boat, hoping the men guarding it had a bottle on them, or preferably five.

...to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

It's Disney!

An Answer of Doubt- part 4

Norrington's first few days on the Pearl were relatively uneventful. He knew that all of Jack's original crew, and several of the ex-Navy knew his true identity. Most of the crew, as far as he could tell, did not. They accepted him as Grey, a deserter. Everyone else played merrily along. He manned, pumped, sanded, tarred, caulked, adjusted, polished, mended and sat, both lookout and two long night-watches.

Norrington did not mind the menial work. In fact it was heavenly, a delicious change from requisitions, reports, trying to explain military strategy to a governor, having to listen to a governor explaining social strategy. Though the work was hard, he never had to wonder if what he had done, was what he had set out to do. Did, what he polished, shine? It did! It was gratifying. James grinned to himself. He only had to turn pirate to find an honest day's work to do.

"Oy, Grey." Norrington looked up, but continued with his task, which at the moment was scrubbing deck.

"Yes, Clemmons?"

"What you got to smile about? You been scrubbing the same same deck I am? Somethin' not right about you, Grey."

Clemmons had come on board in Tortuga, same as James. At first, he had assumed that the man was antagonistic, but not just toward him. Clemmons was a pirate. Some pirates are antagonistic, aren't they? After a while, he wondered if Clemmons recognized him. Finally, he decided that it was something personal, less easy to explain. He had hoped ignoring the man, might cause Clemmons to lose interest.

Norrington made no comment, but returned his full attention to his work.

"What kind of a name is Grey?"

Norrington continued putting his back into scrubbing, until Clemmons put a boot on James' hands. Norrington pulled his fingers away, and stood, happy to be a couple inches taller than Clemmons.

"English, Clemmons. Since most of the men on this ship are English, and proud of it, I take it you do not have a problem with the English."

"Grey like what?"

"I don't follow you."

"Grey like corpses? Grey like ghosts? Grey like sea monsters?"

"Are ghosts and sea monsters grey, Clemmons?"

Paggett, another new arrival, chuckled but did not look up from scrubbing the deck. The parrot flew from Cotton's left shoulder and landed on James' right shoulder.

"Dead men tell no tales!" said the parrot.

"Mr. Clemmons, is there a problem?" Jack called out from the helm.

Clemmons said nothing, nor did his eyes move from Norrington. Jack gave the helm to Gibbs and glided astern to stand beside Clemmons.

"Our Captain has asked you a question, Clemmons. I suggest that you answer him," said Norrington, not taking his eyes from Clemmons.

"It's Grey, Cap'n! Grey's the problem here," Clemmons shouted.

"I'm listening, Mr. Clemmons."

Clemmons jumped a little. Norrington did not, though neither expected Jack's voice from mere inches away.

"Grey ain't just right, I tell ya!"

"Bad luck for the Navy! Bad luck for the Navy! BrrroK!" said the parrot.

Clemmons started to nod and point to the parrot, "You see! You heard him, Cap'n. Grey ain't right! The parrot knows!"

"Knows what? What's so bad about that? Made my life's work being bad luck for the Navy. In fact, the whole bloody lot of us have!"

Except for Clemmons, and Norrington, the rest of the crew, to a man, as well as Ana, shared a hearty laugh with the captain.

"No Cap'n! Listen to the parrot! Grey's like some kind of Jonah on the Pearl. Parrot's tryin' ta warn us, all of us!"

"Yes, well, save us all from the wisdom of parrots. The bird eats gunpowder, shot, and hair beads, and talks back to Anamaria. That parrot is so bloody brilliant, that if it weren't a bird, it would be long dead by now."

"Jonah on the Pearl! Jonah on the Pearl!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"You heard the parrot! Grey is a Jonah!"

"How d'ya know the bird's not talking about you, Clemmons? He is standing on Grey, and lookin' right at you, lad."

"T'is an omen Cap'n! He be a Jonah, I tell ya! Tha's why we got him! The Navy didn't want him! Bet he sank every ship he was ever on!"

"I've heard some crusty, fly-bitten, pea-headed codswallop in my time, but none of that compares to yours, Mr. Clemmons. Are you trying to prove to me that you are a folly-prognosticating parrot-brained scatomancer? Let me ask you something. Who am I, Mr. Clemmons?"

"See? A Jonah, I tells ya! The Cap'n's lost his memory, all 'cause of Grey!"

The crew laughed, enjoying the show.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, o sibyl of yore."

"Aye, you be Cap'n Sparrow!"

"Don't you think I'd bloody know, if he were a Jonah? Do you imagine I'd let a Jonah anywhere near my Pearl?"

"Sometimes these things be hard to know, Cap'n."

"I'd know, Clemmons. Belay that tattle and get back to work, now. If you don't, I predict that you will not enjoy what becomes of your future. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye Cap'n."

"Mr. Cotton, take your parrot where it will not upset my crew. Back to work with the rest of you!"

"Cotton walked over to Norrington to retrieve the parrot. Norrington turned, leaning the shoulder with the parrot perched on it toward Cotton, as Cotton reached an arm out to take the bird. The parrot flew off Norrington's shoulder, over the bow to the east.

"You all saw that! The parrot abandoned ship! It knows he's gonna sink us!"

Then before anyone could say or do anything, Clemmons pulled a knife, stabbed Norrington in the back, and drew up his arm, to stab again.

Jack pulled back on Clemmons knife arm at the wrist and shoved this elbow inward, with his other hand, bending the elbow the wrong way, with a sickening crunch. Clemmons hand dropped the knife. Cotton picked it up off the deck.

"Mr. Cotton, help Grey into my quarters. Mr. Gibbs, you'll be needed in my quarters as well. Ana, you have the helm."

Cotton cut Norrington's shirt off, and used it to hold pressure on the wound, while walking him to the Captain's quarters.

"Mr. Adams! Mr. Sterns! Check for weapons then escort Clemmons, here, to the brig, where he can sharpen up his one-armed half-witted fortune telling act, while we sail toward the port of his impending arrival. The rest of me crew, shows over. Back to work."

Jack entered his cabin to find Norrington face down on his bed, Cotton still pressing on the wound, and Gibbs drinking Jack's best rum.

"How does it look?"

"Dunno Jack, Cotton reckons it's bleeding hard yet," said Gibbs between sips.

"How does it feel, James?"

"I've had worse."

"Here, Cotton, I'll do that. Go find that trouble-loving bird."

Cotton let his hand up, when Jack's replaced it. He gave Jack an apologetic shrug.

"Lock us in behind Cotton, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs did, and wandered over to watch as blood soaked through Norrington's shirt.

"My fault fer recruitin' him, Captain. Knew he was a bit of a loon, but never figgered him the type to go all daft and stab somebody," said Gibbs, and then finished off the bottle.

"To quote the only sensible thing Clemmons had to say, sometimes these things be hard to know."

After another minute or two, Gibbs said, "Let's have a look. That stain ain't getting no bigger, Jack."

Jack raised his hand and peeled the shirt back.

"What do you think, Mr.Gibbs?"

"Looks like the blade hit rib and slid a ways, the tip went up under some muscle. Seen plenty worse. Best take care with it though."

"What do suggest?"

"Not a lot of flesh over that bone. Wouldn't like to have to cauterize it. Cleaning and stitching would likely be the best thing fer it."

"I'll do it. Take Stearns and Adams or Mulrooney, take all three with you, and go see what you can do for Clemmons' arm. Then you and Ana keep an eye on the crew for me, ey?"

"Aye, Jack."

When Gibbs left, Jack locked them in. He pulled out various implements from drawers and a fresh bottle of rum from the bottom of a wardrobe. Jack poured some rum into a flat copper tray and handed the bottle to Norrington.

"Have a drink, James."

James rolled slightly and took a couple of hard swallows.

"I take it you have done this before?"

Jack laughed. "Been practicing on myself for years. Gibbs is good. He's patched me up a time or two. Course his eyes aren't as keen as they once were. Didn't want him stitching my hand to your back, mate."

Jack soaked the needle and thread, and a clean bandage, in the rum. He took another bandage, dipped it and used it to dab at the edges of the wound, then cleaned the surrounding area. He took up the needle and thread, held the skin together between his fingers, so the edges lined up correctly, and made the middle stitch. Norrington did not even flinch. Jack halved the wound on the right side with a second, then on the left side. On the sixth stitch, Norrington said, "I feel like a pin cushion! Are you going to embroider flowers around the border?"

"Not my fault it's a long cut. Just one more stitch, James."

Jack was satisfied that limited movement would not tear open his neat handiwork. He took the rum soaked bandage, wrung it and patted it over the stitches, then placed flat a layer of clean dry bandages and wrapped a long bandage around James to hold everything in place, not loose enough to slip, not tight enough to restrict breathing. Jack finished with a loop around James' shoulder for support, and another around his chest for good measure. Then he tied the ends off.

"There now. You rest here, James. I'll string up a hammock. You'll have a night-nurse not five feet away."

"I'll be fine to sleep with the crew, Captain."

"You sleep where you are, until I throw a healthy man out of my cabin. That -is- an order, Mr. Grey."

"I thought we had agreed that I would receive no special treatment, Captain."

"Fair enough. Won't bother with the hammock, then. Wouldn't give up more than half my bed for anyone else on the crew. Better for you, anyway. If you need me in the middle of the night, you can give me a tap. Meantime, I'll send various crewmembers in, all of whom are not me, to check on you, lest a single visit from the Captain to his own quarters, constitute, in your mind, some favoritism on my part. Oh, wait. If I don't come in, that is a kind of favoritism, isn't it?"

"I see, you intend to use the fact that I prefer no favors against me, in order to do what you want."

"I didn't make the rules, James. Can't blame me for playing by them, to the best of my ability."

"This is not a game."

"Who ever said it was?"

"Thank you for stitching me up, Jack."

"I'd have done the same for anyone, mate."

"I know."

"Try to sleep, James."

"As soon as I have the chance to sleep."

"Don't mind me. Just need to plot a course."

As Norrington watched, Jack found a chart in a cupboard, and sat to make some calculations. When Jack looked up again, Norrington was sleeping heavily.

...to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Disney- all Disney.

An Answer of Doubt- part 5

for Oneiriad, whose bibliomaniacal pirate captain is a constant inspiration.

James woke when a rough hand gently touched his forehead.

"You do not need to coddle me like an infant, Jack."

Laughter, definitely not belonging to Sparrow, inspired James to open his eyes.

"Just checkin fer fever, Commodore, sir. No sign of it yet."

"Of course, Mr. Gibbs. Please, call me James. I hold no rank here."

"Weren't sure if you'd remember me. Was a mighty long time ago."

"I could say the same."

"No mystery me rememberin' you. You was the only decent commanding officer I ever served under in the Navy."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is that why you turned pirate?"

"Yes and no. Weren't so much I turned pirate, as piracy turned me. Didn't have a lot of choice in the matter, you could say."

There is always choice, some part of James wanted to say. He didn't, because he now knew that it was not always the case. Maybe it never was.

"How is Clemmons?"

"Better off, most likely. Hanged himself in the brig."

"Hanged himself? What? With one arm?"

"No. Used his clothes. Jack reckons if he'd showed that kind of enthusiasm sailin', he'd a been a Captain with his own ship. Accordin' to Marty, the short feller, who was sleeping off his nasty drunk in the opposite cell, Clemmons was babbling about how he'd rather swing than sink. We gave him a decent burial, poor lunatic. Well, I'll not be talkin' ya to death. Jack says some of us are sposed to come in here, ta check on ya, from time to time. So be expectin' plenty more company."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs."

"Call me Jos, James."

"Thank you, Jos."

True to his word, Jack sent various crew members in to wake James, then poke and prod at him. One young man, looking quite lost and nervous, (James thought his name might be Conner) came in to tell him a rather dreadful joke about Raleigh and a potato. Once that was done, the man looked relieved, and left quickly. Not long after that, Anamaria brought him a pleasant tasting herbal brew that she ordered him to drink. It gave him a comforting hum in his head and the oddest feeling of floating.

"Ana, they used to burn people for this."

"Still do, last I checked, Navy man."

"I shall tell no one."

Ana's laughter was the most beautiful sound he'd ever seen. It flew apart in all different directions rebounding off the furniture and the deck in brightly colored bouncing balls. That was the last he knew, until Jack came to him. It was night, but he did not know if it were early or late, or even if it were part of the same day.

"Jack."

"Can you sit up for me, James?"

"Yes!"

He found he could not, try as he might.

"No. Sorry."

"That's all right."

Jack's arms were warm and gentle, but so strong. They lifted and maneuvered him. James may have dozed. Next thing he knew, somehow, his head was resting on Jack's shoulder, his arms were more or less around Jack's neck. He buried his nose in Jack's hair. It smelled of sea and sun, sulphur and citrus, cinnamon and honey, wood, mint, maybe, lots of things that James could not name. Part of his mind registered that Jack was unwrapping him like a present tied up with ribbon. He didn't care. Jack had the entire world recorded in the scent of his hair.

Now he was on his stomach on the bed again. Jack was dabbing cold rum on his back, which should have stung, as his mind reminded him. Instead he had a heightened awareness of Jack's fingers, the ones resting against the skin of his shoulder. He was being lifted again. There, there was Jack's hair again. James nuzzled his face in it.

"I want your hair."

Jack laughed and that made James smile. Jack's laughter did not bounce, it tickled James like feathers. Birds instead of balls, perhaps. He was sad he could not see it. Then again, James had his eyes closed. He was being wrapped up again. Perhaps Jack did not care for his package of James.

"Do not wrap me up again, Jack."

"It won't be for long, James."

Jack was turning him, lowering him down onto the bed, tucking covers around him.

"Sleep well."

He may have said something. He may not have. Next he knew, sunlight streamed into the cabin. He did not know if it were morning or afternoon. Jack was gone. James tried to lift himself. Pain shot through his right arm, blinding him for a moment. He was very still on the bed for a while. Eventually he settled for turning onto his left side. In the process, his hair fell across his face. It was braided! He examined a couple of strands. The ends were cleverly tucked back up into the braid to hold it all into place.

By the bed, was a tankard and half a lime. James sat up carefully this time, using his left arm only. He squeezed the lime into his mouth and took a sip from the tankard. James was only a little disappointed to find water in the tankard, instead of Ana's outstanding elixir. He squeezed some lime juice into the water, and ate the rest, rind and all, hoping his stomach, now loudly complaining, would find it somewhat digestible.

James noticed a bucket by the bed, and made use of it. He wondered if he could stand. He did so carefully, using the bed for support. James sent a thankful prayer for the calm weather. James washed what he could easily reach, studied his hair further in Jack's shaving mirror, and explored the cabin a bit. He opened a drawer, and was most delighted to find beautiful leather bound books. The first he thumbed through was Hobbes' Leviathan, of all things. He would have liked sampling all of them. His body felt in need of the bed again, however. Hobbes would have to do. He closed the drawer and slipped the hook in place which secured it during rough seas.

James read a bit, supported on his left elbow, then closed the book, snuggled down and drifted off to sleep again. He awoke when Jack came whistling into the cabin, carrying two bowls of something hot and steaming.

"How does your back feel?"

"Not bad as long as I use my left arm for everything."

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

"This'll put you right. No, don't get up."

Jack set the bowls on the table, and helped James to sit up in bed. He brought the bowls, handed one to James, and sat with him on the edge of the bed. James stirred his peas porridge that smelled delicious, but looked far too hot to start eating.

"You found a book," said Jack stirring his own porridge.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, James. What did you pick?"

"First one I came to- Hobbes, as it turns out. Not really what I would expect a pirate to read," said Norrington.

"Hate to think what you expect a pirate to read; but I've read that too. Beggars can't be choosers, or pirates, in this case. Now that one, was hoping it would be a tale about a sea monster, what with title, and all. Enjoyed reading it anyway."

"What is this pirate obsession with sea monsters?"

"Good to keep an eye on the competition. Love to have a chat with Tom Hobbes over a few bottles. Find out what he -really- thinks."

"What he really thinks about what?"

"Oh, liberty, politics, pirates, the King."

"I would think it clear what he thinks about those topics."

"That's only what he thought was safe to publish, James."

"You do have a point there. Why did you braid my hair, Jack?"

"You asked me to braid it, James. Not surprised you don't remember. Keep it in a while. Save it from getting all tangled up while you are recovering."

James did remember that conversation, but made no comment. His wanting Jack's hair and finding his own in braids had a tenuous connection, at best. No need for Jack to know that.

"Must have taken you forever."

"No, forever is when I do my own hair. Took me no time at all to do yours."

James doubted that.

"When can I return to light duties, Jack?"

"Bored with poor old Hobbes already? I'll let you know. Tomorrow, maybe."

James doubted that too.

When they finished, Jack took both bowls set them on the table. He perused his books, and put two on the table by the bed. Then Jack picked up the bowls and the bucket.

"Thank you for the meal and the company."

"You are most welcome to both, James. Be in again in a bit to change your bandage."

After Jack left, James picked up the books Jack had picked out for him. One seemed to be a tale about a sea monster. The other was titled, A Ribald Pirate Engages the Duchess. To Norrington's horror, it was almost entirely illustrations. James sighed and took up Hobbes again.

He had read for perhaps half an hour, when Jack said,

"Still reading Hobbes?"

"I didn't hear you come in."

Jack set the bucket down by the bed.

"Sometimes I bang, sometimes I sneak, not much in between. Thought you didn't find Hobbes proper reading for pirates."

"Have you really read, A Ribald Pirate Engages the Duchess?"

"No, but I did look at the pictures. According to Gibbs, it is a series. Poor lass gets engaged by more ruffians than the Spanish Navy. Let's have a look at your back."

"Wash your hands first."

Jack smiled, "Just did, when I was washing out your bucket."

"Wash them again."

"You are worse than an old woman, James."

"Do you want to see my back, or not."

"I don't know. Washing my hands twice- that sounds- like a favor!"

"One I will accept gladly."

Jack washed his hands in the basin.

"I was going to wash them again any way, James. Now, it would seem, you owe me a favor."

"It is safe to say that I will continue to live, even with that knowledge."

Jack helped Norrington to sit up, and removed the old dressing.

"You are coming along nicely, James."

"Then may I have light duties, Captain?"

"Not just yet."

"I get most out of sorts when I am idle."

"I hadn't noticed. I'll give some thought to ordering some light duties for you, James."

"I was led to believe that you were giving some thought to that already."

"Even more thought."

Jack finished cleaning the wound, and wrapped James up with clean bandages. Jack dug through his books again, pulled out one, and set it down next to the bed.

"There's one you might like."

"Thank you for the book and for the favor, Captain," James said not looking up from the blank cover.

"Anything you want, James. You only have to ask."

James studied the plain red cover as though it were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"Fine, don't send anyone else in to tell me potato jokes."

"Told you his only clean one, did he?"

"Clean! You call that clean?"

"Cleaner than the potato, I'd imagine. That's two favors you owe me. Careful James, I just might ask you to return a favor- or two. -But, I'll give you time to recover first. Do enjoy your book."

James looked up in time to see Sparrow's back before he exited. At the last moment, Jack whirled. Jack flashed him an evil smile, which made the corners of James' mouth turn up in response. Then Jack was gone.

James opened the book, an English translation of various Greek love poets. James sighed, and picked up Hobbes' Leviathan again. Though for the longest time, he could not make sense of a single word.

...to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

All PotC characters and references are part of the wholesome family entertainment that is Disney.

An Answer of Doubt- part 6

James was asleep by the time Jack came back, and was sleeping when Jack rose at dawn. Jack pressed his hand to James' back, relieved to find it cool to the touch. He pulled the covers up around James and took the bucket, that James had used at some point in the night, out with him.

James woke hours later to find a fresh bucket, fresh water by the bed, and apples on the table. His back felt better. In fact he could use his right arm a little without causing himself tremendous pain. James washed, shaved and trimmed his beard in Jack's mirror. He hardly recognized himself. He supposed that was the point of growing the beard in the first place. The braids helped too. The overall effect was as far from the image he had grown used to shaving in Port Royal every morning, as day is to night. He wondered if he could be recognized, even by Gillette or Groves.

The thought flooded him with now familiar pangs of loss. Memories rushed back unbidden- the brush of fingertips over the back of his hand, what passed for desire in those dark knowing eyes, the beguiling ease of his smile and his laughter. The man had deceived him, and had made him believe false things about himself. James had always known he was not irresistible, known his banter was not particularly charming. His sense of humor did not make him the life of the party. The man had made him forget all that for a while, had made him forget all his other shortcomings. James had never suspected the depths of his own foolishness, until it was fully measured, down to the very bottom of his soul.

When the hatch flew open with a crash, James turned too quickly, and blinked back shooting pain.

"Banging, today, are you?"

"Afternoon, James! You trimmed your beard! Nicely done! I like the gentleman pirate look on you."

"My face was itching."

"I'm not saying it wasn't, just admiring the scenery. Hungry?"

"Not especially."

"Eat."

James sat carefully, mindful of his back, and stirred his peas without enthusiasm.

"Did you find the book of poetry to your liking, James?"

"I did not read it. I finished Hobbes."

"What a shame."

"My back feels much improved, as is the use of my arm. I will be fine to mend sails for an hour or two."

"Yes, of course, James. Maybe tomorrow, ey?"

"I could mend sails an hour today and two tomorrow."

"Take me till tomorrow to find a sail that needs mending."

"I take it the crow's nest is out of the question?"

Jack smiled. "Would you like a game of cards, James? I could read your fortune?"

"I know my fortune, and do not want a game of cards, Jack. Thank you."

"Probably wise. A nice honest Naval lad like yourself is certainly no match for a pirate at piquet or ruffe."

"No, no match at all."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Why are you not finishing your lunch?"

"It is hard to work up an appetite for more peas porridge, sitting about a cabin all day."

"Just two more spoons full, mate."

"Fine."

When James had scraped the bowl, under Jack's watchful eye, Jack changed his bandage. There was a little fresh blood where the stitches were pulled cutting into the skin. The wound was still healing well enough. James did not flinch when Jack dabbed at the stitches with rum.

After James was wrapped up again, Jack pulled a deck of cards out.

"I do not want to play, Jack."

"I do card tricks. You like card tricks, don't you?"

Jack split the deck into five and juggled the five parts without dropping a card. Then he shuffled the cards behind his back.

"Pick a card James!"

"No."

Jack took a card from the top looking at James, not the deck. He held it up, so James could see.

"Me of clubs."

Jack plucked another from the middle of the deck.

"Ace of hearts."

James took one from the middle, looked at it, and held it against his chest.

Jack closed his eyes, touched the card lightly, then pulled his hand away.

"Me of hearts."

"Try, the seven of diamonds."

"Me of hearts, James. Look again."

James did.

"I am never playing cards with you."

"We'll have to find other ways to pass the time."

Jack put the cards away and took the bowls out with him. When Jack brought in dinner, James was reading.

"Thought you finished Hobbes."

"Now, I am memorizing him."

"Why so afraid of little Greek, James? Just poetry. It doesn't hurt a bit."

Norrington sighed. "Are you ordering me to read that book, Jack?"

"You know I'm not. I'm putting it away. You'll never see it again, unless you want to. It's the third one on the right.

James stood, walked to the basin and washed his hands and face.

"Has your appetite returned?"

"Do I start light duties tomorrow?"

"We'll see how you feel tomorrow. You'll feel better tomorrow, if you eat something tonight."

"I will feel fine tomorrow, regardless. Even better than I felt today, which was well enough for light duties."

"Look, you can walk on deck a bit tomorrow, if you want. However, I don't want you working until you are healed."

"My injury is healing well. You have said it yourself. It would not keep me from my duties on the Dauntless."

"Ah, but this is not the Dauntless, where likely, lopping off your stubborn head would not distract you from duties. This is my ship, and I don't want you working on it until I say you can."

"May I ask why?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you that when you are well. Do sit down, James. Your peas porridge is getting cold."

"I do not care for any."

"Would you like an apple?"

"Do you -have- a reason, or are you just keeping me idle in order to irritate me?"

"That would be a legitimate reason. It is not my reason, however. Why on earth would I want to irritate you?"

"Because it entertains you!"

"Lot's of things entertain me. Having a certain member of my crew not question an order, that would be a bloody carnival, mate."

"Perhaps if your orders were based on logic, every day would be carnival, Jack."

"I can be most logical."

"You are the least logical person I have ever met!"

"Why thank you, James. If you do not sit down, I am starting without you."

"It was not meant as a compliment. The fact that you choose to take it so, only proves my point."

"Look, logic is fine and dandy, for what it is fine and dandy for. No good when you throw people in the mix. With people, the most irrational things work."

"One example."

"Say I wanted to commandeer the Interceptor-"

"Fine."

Jack stood and walked over to James, who was still standing by the basin on the dresser.

"You want logic? Here's logic. The more you rest; the sooner you will heal. The sooner you heal; the sooner you can go back to full duties. Frankly mate, I don't have a sail that needs mending. I don't fancy cutting one up, either. James, I know how frustrating it is. I'm not a good patient, either, mate. I know you are stir crazy, cooped up in here with nothing to do all day." Jack leaned in a bit until James met his gaze, "You look miserable, sailor. What can I do to cheer you up?"

James stared at him until Jack was sure he could feel icicles forming.

"You can spare me your imitation of a dockside whore. Look to your duties, Captain. It is not for me to mend sail. It is not for you to cheer me up."

"How very logical of you. I'll leave you to my books, then."

Jack grabbed an apple, leaving two bowls of peas porridge untouched, and stalked out of the cabin, back to the helm.

"Changed my mind, Ana. I won't be making an early night of it after all."

"Trouble with your Navy man?"

"Would you like to say something to me, Anamaria?"

"Told you to keep him drugged."

"He has not asked for it."

"He'll drink it, if I give it to him."

"For his pain, Ana, not for my recreation."

"You are the best man and biggest fool I ever met."

"Now that last part, really is saying something."

"It is. Jack, if you get some damn fool plan in your head-"

What love? You'll sink your boot in me so deep Neptune will feel it?

"- I'll help."

"-I'll keep that in mind."

"Goodni', Captain."

"Night, Ana."

She took three paces toward her cabin and turned.

"Jack. Coming back to the helm in three hours. He'll be asleep. You need sleep, too."

"Fair enough."

Three hours later, Jack had eaten an apple. Norrington was still reading.

"Dante! I did prefer him to Hobbes. Goodnight James. The light won't bother me."

James said nothing, nor did he even look up from his book, so Jack took off his boots and crawled onto the bed.

Jack was gone, by the time Norrington woke up. About noon, Jack brought stew into the cabin. Jack stood and gaped at the scene, nearly dropping the bowls.

Norrington was rifling through his charts!

What did that matter? Of course, it mattered! No, it didn't matter. He had not told Norrington not to touch his charts. Norrington should have bloody known, though! What would he be doing, in Norrington's place? Looking at charts, of course. However, Captain Jack Sparrow would not have gotten caught red handed. Jack hummed the pirate song until he was sure his voice was going to sound somewhat normal when he said,

"Join me for lunch, James?"

He did. "Your charts are vastly superior to Naval charts. Were ever did you get them, Jack?"

"Drew them."

"Drew them? What the Caribbean map, you drew it?"

"Got more than one Caribbean map- but yes, I drew them all."

"Jack, they are simply magnificent. They are priceless!"

"Indeed, as I have no intention of parting with them."

"How did you become such a gifted cartographer?"

"Drew maps. A lot of them."

"You've had no formal training?"

"One might say that."

Jack finished quickly, grabbed his bowl and bowed to James, though James did not notice. He was studying his untouched stew, as if something had crawled into his bowl and died there.

"Would you be so good as to put the charts back from whence they came, when you are quite finished with them, James?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Jack stomped out and meant to slam the hatch, but his hand slipped, so that he only closed it. He was tempted to open it again, just to slam it as hard as he could. Instead he walked to the rail and threw his bowl and spoon over the side. He could feel Gibbs' eyes on his back.

"Mr. Gibbs, you have something to say to me?"

"No. Will you be taking the helm, Captain?"

"Aye."

"Heard it is quite good."

"What?"

"The stew ya made! Everybody's raving about it! Thought I'd have myself a bowl right now."

"Please do."

"Anything -you- want to talk about, Jack?"

"How's the crew?"

"Plenty less bothered than I counted on. Clemmons weren't what ye'd call well liked. Nobody puts any stock in that babble of his. Most seem to think Grey'll bring us luck, especially the Navy deserters, and the rest of the crew what know who he is. Not that any of them are talkin' about that to the rest, mind."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs lingered longer than necessary, then clapped his hand on Jack's shoulder and headed for the galley.

Jack stretched his arms wide, closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against the Pearl. The Pearl did not hug him back.

...to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disney created the world and its characters. I own only my filthy mind.

Thanks to Elaneon, whose story "Life and the Isle of Death" particularly James' dream in chapter 2, inspired the acorn story.

Been meaning to do this forever, so here goes:

EMX- Thank you for not getting bored yet.

LadyBush- Jack completely agrees with you. Gives you his best bow.

DeadPoetic- Action! What a concept. Am trying. I swear it!

Oneriad- All the comfort there is, is for you.

ndm- Will do my best, which is what it is.

Nessa Inwe- Drinks are on the house.

Nanashi- Bless you for keeping an eye on my continuity.

Red Stocking- I'd share my last bottle with you.

Elaneon- Gave Ana a stern look. She laughed at me.

Thank you for your readership, good will, advice and interest. Happy Valentine's. I'd marry you all if I didn't like you so much.

For some reason I can not fathom, my question marks any other key punctuation, have gone missing. If you read this and find question marks, I have corrected the problem. If you find only spaces, please use your imagination until the problem is fixed.

An Answer of Doubt- Part 7

Perhaps an hour later, James put every chart back precisely where he had found it. He felt restless. The prospect of more Dante's Inferno, seemed too close to the real thing. As much as he hated the idea of strolling idly around the deck, like some passenger on a pirate ship, his other options held even less appeal.

The moment Norrington emerged from the cabin, sunlight attacked him, first making him squint uncomfortably, then enthusiastically hammering an ache behind his eyes. The sea breeze was sobering to the point of making him feel hung over. He stood at the rail, acutely aware of the pains in his head, back, and shoulder as well as his comparative weakness, that until now, he had managed to ignore. He held the rail tightly, trying to get his bearings. Watching the roil of the sea, was not a comfort to him.

He did eat all the stew after Jack left. Once he got around to tasting it, he fell on it. It was delicious. Not so the second time around. James heaved over the rail twice, then dry heaved twice more. His eyes fell out of focus. He sweated profusely. His legs felt in danger of giving way. He hugged the rail for all he was worth, realizing if he let go, he would likely be just a splash and a somber line in Jack's log. Then Jack was there, holding him gently from behind, steadying him, then supporting most of his weight.

"I've got you," Jack said softly.

"Never been sea sick, before. Don't ever get sea sick. It is most unpleasant."

"Nothing to do with the sea, love. You are just unwell. Come along now."

Jack helped him back to the cabin, sat him in a chair, gave him rum to rinse out his mouth. Jack put a wet rag to his face, then his neck, and hands. He gave James a piece of dried ginger root to chew.

"Go ahead and say it, Jack. You told me so."

"Nonsense. All my fault. I should have taken you for that walk."

"Must you always play the devil's advocate?"

"Depends entirely on the devil in question. You're not feverish. Do you think you might be up to walking with some help, or would you prefer some rest first?"

"Since you have proved a better judge of my condition, what would you suggest?"

"Well, there's no more stew in you. Let's have a little walk, James. See how it goes."

"Meaning you are going to walk around the deck, with me hanging on to you?"

"Mmm, I think it's a wonderful excuse!"

"I wasn't aware that we needed an excuse, Captain."

"Aren't you even a little afraid, that you might like hanging on to me, James?"

"Are you afraid of that, Jack?"

"No. I am going to enjoy it. I hope we both might."

"Let's walk then, Captain."

"Ah. So that's what we were talking about."

"You are very pretty when you pout, Jack."

"No, I am very scary when I pout. My displeasure strikes fear into the hearts of all men, and most parrots. But speaking of pretty-"

Jack plucked his kohl out of a drawer in the dresser, and knelt beside the chair.

"Close your eyes."

"Do not even consider doing that."

"James, your eyes are sensitive. Kohl helps with glare."

"Does it?"

"Of course! Why do you think I wear it?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No, I can imagine how unimaginative your answer will be. Close your eyes. Now."

James huffed out a deep breath, then closed his eyes. He felt two light swipes across his eye lids. He waited for a moment then gingerly opened his eyes, half expecting to get something poked into them, only to find Jack's face mere inches away.

"Now -that- is pretty."

James thought for a moment that Jack was going to kiss him. Instead Jack put the kohl away.

"I am so glad you think so."

Jack leaned down grabbing the arm's of the chair, looking nothing short of dangerous.

"I warn you, James, if you continue to flirt with me, it just might lead somewhere one of these days."

James smiled. He could feel himself blushing.

"Here I was beginning to think it was all just a pointless exercise."

"Nothing pointless about exercise. In future, we should both try to get a lot more of it."

"Shall we get some now then, Captain?"

"Nothing I'd like better." Jack offered his hand. James took it and stood. Jack held James' left hand with his left, and slipped his right arm around Norrington's waist.

James was relieved to find out that Jack was right about the kohl. He was also discomfited to find that all eyes followed them as they toured the deck. So much for being treated as just another member of the crew. Might as well have worn a sign board reading 'Captain Jack's New Catamite.'

Strange as it seemed, James didn't mind the change in rank. It stirred some deeply competitive aspect of his being. He assumed that he was going to have to prove that he was more than just the captain's lover, if he hoped to have any respect at all from the crew. Earning respect was something James did well. He studied Jack, attractive as ever, currently in the midst of telling him a voodoo priestess story.

"Then, she tossed the acorn into the sea. The Pearl grew out of the bloody acorn, right before my eyes, just as you see her now- well less all the metal bits and rigging and repairs and what not. But you do see why I'm telling you this story?"

"Because it is good to have an extra bottle of rum to trade for a magic acorn?"

"Bloody hell, James, weren't you listening at all?"

"No, sorry. I was looking at you."

"Well, that's quite all right, then."

"Do you mind if we walk around once more?"

"Then you will rest?"

"Then I will rest, Captain."

"And then you eat something, aye?"

"I'd like some more stew, if there is any. Despite what happened to the last bowl, it really was delicious."

For no reason James could imagine, he was rewarded with the sweetest, shyest smile he had ever seen on any face. He wanted to kiss it. Instead he gave Jack's hand a gentle squeeze. Jack took it as an opportunity to start playing with James' hand.

"So who have you been talking to?"

"What ever do mean?"

"About the stew."

"About the stew?"

"Ah, no one then."

"I am most confused."

"No, you are not. I was."

"You are not helping, at all."

"No, I'm not. The walking is this way, James."

James followed Jack's lead. They took another turn around the deck. James was ready to return when Jack walked them to into the cabin, and over to the bed. Jack pulled back the covers.

"Into bed you go."

"Aye, Captain Sparrow."

"You are making me want you fiercely, James" Jack said, tucking him in.

"Am I now?"

Jack walked around to his side. Pulled off his boots and shirt and climbed into bed.

"Boo" Jack whispered.

"Jack- I-"

"Shush, love. Let me hold you while we nap. It's all I ask."

Effortlessly, their bodies gravitated, immediately finding a comfortable fit. James pressed a light kiss against Jack's lips. Then snuggled his face into Jack's hair.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, James."

"Mine, too, Jack."

"Funny how it works that way."

...to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

It's Disney! All Disney!

An Answer of Doubt- Part 8

Norrington awoke in Jack's arm's, with Jack watching him. Jack stroked James' braids back from his face, and kissed his lips gently.

"How do you feel, love?" Jack whispered in his ear, then kissed it.

"Better, thank you."

"Can you eat?"

"In a bit. Did you not sleep?"

"I did nod off, but not for long."

"Jack, when we next make port, I need you to do something for me."

"I can manage a thing or two. What do you need, James?"

"My two lieutenants, the ones who helped me to escape, I want to get them word that I am not dead."

"We are headed for New Providence. I know a good man there. He'll take a letter to Port Royal for me. Does Lizzie know your handwriting?"

"Possibly. I am not sure."

"Someone else might, at any rate. Lizzie certainly knows mine. We can compose the letter together. I'll write it out. The last thing you want, is to get those two lads in trouble. If they are suspected in your escape, anything you send them might turn up as evidence against them. Lizzie's safer, Governor's daughter and all. Brilliant, too. No matter how ridiculous the letter, she'll figure out. She always has. She and Will could deliver a message to your lieutenants. Can ask her to do that in the letter."

"Quite staunch allies you made in those two."

"Your allies too, James."

"Yes, I know. For the longest time, I thought they just felt badly for me, because of the broken engagement."

The fingers of Jack's left hand began drawing patterns on James forearm.

"Do you still feel badly about it?"

"Certainly not."

"It would have saved you from a life of piracy."

James grinned.

"What, if I had married a pirate, you mean?"

"You're right, she is that, through and through. If Will had half the pirate she's got in her!"

"Did you love him?"

"No. Unrequited lust was all that was. I do know the difference, James."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Jack, New Providence isn't exactly on our way to Singapore."

"Yes, well, I've put that off for a bit."

"I see. That wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it?"

Jack stopped drawing patterns and took James hand gently in his.

"Rather a lot to do with you, as a matter of fact."

"What, my injury?"

"I want to find out who was responsible for setting you up, James."

"We have been through that."

"I respect your feelings on the matter, James. I just can't ignore what I see as a possible threat. Look, you were Commodore of the entire Caribbean Fleet. If someone got you out of their way, I need to know who and why. Safer that way, for all of us. I am afraid it might be bigger than just what happened to you, love. I hope it's not. Can't take the chance. James, please, will you help me?"

"You know I will."

"Tell me what you know. If you don't want to discuss the personal details, leave out those bits. At least give me names, somewhere to start."

"The man- the bait, I don't know what his real name is. He was posing as Timothy Morley, and said he was in shipping. There was a real Timothy Morley, with shipping interests who was murdered, recently, in London. The bait was not there to murder him. He was already on his way to the Caribbean from London, when the murder took place. I am sure about that. I don't know how or if at all that murder relates to any of this. I assume they had met, or knew each other, somehow. The man who introduced us, is named Samuel Wallis, that's W-a-l-l-i-s. He said that he and Morley had been at school together, so obviously he was lying about something for some reason. Wallis has been buying up sugar plantations all over the Caribbean. At least the deeds are in his name. The man has no legitimate sources for that kind of wealth, and no known illegal ones. I believe someone is using him as an agent. No idea who, or why. A man named Eli Claxton witnessed -the incident- and testified to that fact. He is a servant of some sort in Wallis' employ."

"You never confronted Wallis?"

"Most of what I know I found out through my lieutenants, after I was arrested. Wallis left for Barbados before either Groves or Gillette had the chance to question him. They both tried desperately to gather enough evidence to clear me of the charges. It was pointless, of course. Elizabeth came up with the most effective plan to secure my release. However, I told her that I would plead guilty, before letting her testify under oath to having an affair with me behind William's back. Can you even imagine?"

"There's Lizzie for you. Clever girl. She'll always choose with her heart, James."

"How could I possibly let Elizabeth give false testimony and ruin her reputation?"

"So you would have hanged rather than sully Elizabeth's reputation."

"I preferred to do neither, Jack, which is how I have come to be here."

"Timothy Morley, Samuel Wallis, and Eli Claxton, that's all you have?"

"I do realize it is not much."

"All I asked was for a start, love." Jack smiled and kissed him on the nose, then rolled off the bed, dressed, and left the cabin. He returned with stew. They ate sitting next to each other on the bed, with their knees touching, in companionable silence. When they were done, Jack set the bowls on the table and washed his hands.

"Let's have a look at your back first. Then we can write Lizzie that letter."

Jack was pleased to find healthy looking scabs the length of the cut. Jack dabbed rum on the stitches anyway and bandaged James, lightly this time.

"How does it look?"

"Perfect, James. Those stitches can come out soon."

"All that practice you've had stitching yourself up seems to have paid off for me."

"You can probably just as well credit your clean living for the fact that you are healing so quickly."

Jack took the old bandages and dishes out with him. When he came back, he dragged another chair over to the desk and sat in it. James took a seat beside him, resting his elbow on the back of Jack's chair, fingertips toying with Jack's braids.

"Do you have a code?"

"With Elizabeth? Never worked out anything that complicated, though I probably should at some point. We do have a formula. I put everything that means something into the first paragraph. Then I add a lot of nonsense at the bottom, and sign one of her relatives names to it. Try to rotate those. This time, we are her cousin, Caroline."

"She actually has a cousin Caroline?"

"Oh aye, but what the lass is doing flitting all over the Caribbean, is anybody's guess."

After three revisions, Jack and James settled on:

_Dearest Cousin Elizabeth,_

_I do hope this letter finds you well. Do you remember me telling you about the charming young officer I met at the black and white ball? We are spending time together. I do hope my brothers A and T will approve. Since you are closer to them, than I have ever been, I hope you will have a word with them in our favor. _

_The weather here is lovely. The whole garden is in bloom. Miss Sylvia, the cat you met on your last visit, has three kittens now. All of them look like the father, a wild tabby tom that we could not keep out of the garden. We have decided that he is welcome there, since he is part of the family now. _

_Father has taken up oil painting. He feels he has mastered landscapes, and is working on improving his portraits. The portrait he painted of me, has a rather oddly shaped head, at the moment. However, we all think he has gotten my nose right. _

_I miss the times we've spent together. Give William and dear Uncle Weatherby my fond regards. _

_Your truest cousin,_

_Caroline_

"Your truest cousin?"

"Bloody hell, James, I'm not writing it again, just to change that."

...to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

It's Disney! Disney only issues the action figures, and cannot be held responsible for what we choose to do with them.

An Answer of Doubt- Part 9

Jack folded the letter and placed it in a drawer of the desk. He stood, walked to James' right side, and offeredhim a hand up.James took it and stood. Jack let go ofhis hand but stayed, looking into James' eyes.

Reflecting in lamplight from the desk, Jack's eyes were nearly black. His pupils were huge. They were so close James could feel the heat of Jack's body. Jack was waiting for him, waiting to be touched, waiting to be kissed, or waiting for James to break the spell, to look away, to say something insignificant or meaningful, a joke, a declaration, a question, an oath.

James did not look away. He did not speak. Seconds stretched into minutes. Minutes fell away into eternity. He only waited to see what Jack would do, if he continued to do nothing. How long could either of them wait? How long before the silence and the proximity were too great to bear?

On the other hand, what if he did touch Jack right now, after having made him wait so long? What would happen then? Would Jack tear his breeches off with his teeth? Use him for his pleasure? Would touching Jack now be the only permission Jack required? Was that what he wanted Jack to do, to push him down and climb on top of him, as Jack had done that night in Port Royal, and so many nights since, if only in James' dreams?

James' right hand seemed to move of its own accord. It brushed very lightly over the back of Jack's left hand. A second later, Jack's right hand brushed James' left in a similar fashion. The touches of skin on skin were electric. James gasped, but did not pull away.

James slid his hand up over Jack's sleeve to his elbow, then to his shoulder. Jack did the same. James lifted his left hand to Jack's cheek, and felt Jack's left hand on his own cheek. James closed his eyes and pushed his face into that heated touch, and felt Jack push into his hand. He brought his right hand to Jack's face and moved forward ever so slightly. Jack closed the distance between them. James slid his lips over Jack's face and found Jack's mouth with his mouth, Jack's tongue with his tongue.

James opened his eyes. Jack had not closed his. James' tongue ran over Jack's teeth, explored the roof of his mouth, his gums, the insides of his cheeks, the underside of Jack's tongue. James drew back from the kiss and ran his thumb over Jack's lips. James reached down, pulling to untuck Jack's shirt, then drew the shirt over Jack's head and hands. James set the shirt across the back of the chair he had been sitting on at the desk, then turned back to Jack. He ran his fingertips down skin, along scars, and over ink, brushing over hard tanned nipples and soft underarm hair, mapping contours and textures, muscle here and rib there. "Beautiful," James whispered more to God, than to himself or Jack.

He slipped his arms around Jack stepping forward into the embrace. His hand felt the skin of Jack's back, pausing to explore irregularities and other points of interest. Jack's hands stroked his back lightly throughout, ever careful of his injury. James took a step back. Jack's hands slid down to James' hips. James' hands went to Jack's laces. James paused there for a moment then met Jack's gaze. "May I?" Jack maintained eye contact as his hands slid around to James' laces.

"Please do."

James undid Jack's laces and felt his own coming undone.

"Sit on the bed for me, Jack."

Jack did. James pulled off Jack's boots.

"Your turn."

They switched and Jack pulled off James' boots. James slid further back onto the bed, then reclined.

"On or off, James?"

"Off."

Jack grabbed the hems of James breeches and slid them off. Then pulled his own off, and climbed onto the bed next to James. James rolled onto his elbow and stroked his fingers down Jack's chest, over his stomach, down through Jack's pubic hair, up the shaft of his cock, over the head. Jack's fingers repeated the journey over James.

"Do you want me, Jack?"

"You know I do."

"You'll have to show me everything, then."

"How much experience do you have with men, James?"

"Not including with you? Just a kiss."

He almost hanged for a kiss! Jack felt something colder than hate stir in his blood, something he knew could only be killed with a stiff dose of revenge. At the same time, he was ridiculously grateful for James that only a kiss had been perverted into an act of betrayal.

"And women?"

"Not many, and not for a very long time."

"It's mostly the same, James. It's all just flesh, love."

Jack climbed onto James, pinning their cocks between their bodies. Jack pressed himself against James, hands wrapping in his hair. Jack's tongue licked the sweat from James' cheek, teased at his lips, pushed past his teeth, invading James' mouth at last. Jack slid against him making James moan into his mouth. James found he could not help himself from pressing his hips upward to increase the delicious pressure and friction of Jack's thrusting.

From there, their alternatingthrusts built a rhythm, becoming all the more frantic and needy. Their thrusts were hard and fast now. They could not kiss. They simply clinged to each other, holding each other with their eyes, wide and wild and hungry for release. James body spasmed painfully as he spilled the overflow of his hot wet pleasure. Jack stopped to gather him upto kiss him now deeply and passionately. Then started to thrust slowly again, adding to the heat and stickiness between them. After a time, James returned the kiss, stoking fingers against Jack's face and neck and shoulders.

"How does your back feel, love?"

Norrington smiled, "I am sure it probably hurts, but can't feel it."

"We've made a right mess out of your bandages."

Jack kissed James gently and climbed off of him, out of bed. James heard a rag wringing, then felt cold water rubbed over his skin.

"Sit up for me, love." James did, but quite nearly fell over again. His body did not want to cooperate in anything so complicated.

Jack removed the much abused bandage. Jack scooted around him to look at the injury.

"Bugger."

"Opened it up again, did we."

"Pulled the stitches a bit, is all."

Jack dabbed some rum and wrapped him up again.

"Tired, James?"

"Not so awfully."

"Will you do something for me."

"If I can."

Jack dug around in the desk and pulled out a small sketchbook and charcoal. He sat beside James on the bed.

"Describe him to me."

James did not bother to ask who, because he knew.

"Dark eyes and dark hair. He doesn't wear a wig. Ties it back as Will does. Prominent cheeks, thinner lips than yours. Less of a jaw. About the same height. Slighter build. Less muscle. Younger, late twenties I would guess. Not that I would guess you were forty, Jack."

Jack started to sketch the man Norrington's description painted in his mind. When he finished the basics of the face, he showed it to James, who was visibly startled.

"It's terribly good, Jack. The eyes should be deeper set. A bit more brow. Less prominent eye brows. The chin should be a little more square."

Jack made a second sketch with the new information. They did this until James was satisfied with the likeness. Jack pulled on his breeches and left the cabin. He gave the best likeness to Cotton with a request for some specialty work, then balled up the others and tossed them one by one off the rail. James was still sitting on the bed when he returned.

"What are you going to do with the sketch?"

"Put out a pirate's bounty, to be paid upon delivery. Alive, of course. Never been on the issuing end of one of those. Be a completely new experience for me."

...to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Disney made Jack and James.

Once again many thanks to my kind reviewers:

LadyBush- Alas, I fear PotC2 may contain no sodomy at all. I do hope it will still fuel our obsessions to slash.

Rowana S- but who could disrespect James, and who would dare to, with Jack around?

Nanashi- more warm fuzzies in the works.

Elaneon- I think we should invent the Sparrington cocktail. Rum and um? Honey and lemon, set aflame and poured over ice? Elaneon, you are really going to have to help me out here.

Red Stocking- more letter joy coming your way soon.

DeadPoetic-Computers hate me too. You can leave me messages at Parley archive or in reviews any time. I'll try to see if my e-mail is blocking yours somehow.

Oneriad- Yes, I think one could abuse this Jack quite a bit without him ever even thinking revenge, so long as one didn't try to commandeer the Pearl or hurt people he cares about.

Emx- thank you!

An Answer of Doubt- Part 10

Jack was gone when James awoke. His back was itching, which he took to be a good sign. James had washed and dressed, and was sitting at the table eating an apple when Jack came in. Jack was carrying a large stack of canvas squares, a bucket with a couple of inches of black paint and a brush in it, some rags, and a block of wood. He set it all down on the table.

"Good morning, James. Did you sleep well?" Jack was attempting to torment him with his most outrageously self-satisfied smile.

James had slept the night away like a dead thing wrapped around Jack. Knowing full well Jack knew it, James said, "No, as a matter of fact, I did not sleep a wink, unfortunately. Tossed and turned the whole night," Then he did his best to imitate Jack's smile.

Jack stepped behind his chair, tilted James' face back, kissed him, and stole his apple, "Liar," Jack whispered breathily into his ear. "How's your back?"

"It is itching."

"Shirt off."

James complied. Jack took a bite out of his apple and handed it back to James. He washed his hands, removed the bandage, and examined the stitches.

"Eat your apple. Gunna take these stitches out."

"All right. Where do you want me?"

"Right there's fine."

Jack cleaned the area with rum and with a wickedly sharp little dagger carefully cut the first stitch near to James skin, wrapped the long end of the thread arounda needle, held James skin in place with the fingers of his left hand, held the thread tight against the needle with his right forefinger and thumb and pulled in the direction away from the wound. He did the same six more times until all the thread was out of James. He dabbed the area over with rum again.

"There you go, love. Leave your shirt off a while. I'll get Ana to make you up some salve to stop the itching. Providing I can keep my hands off you for a couple of days, you should be fine now."

"Do you really mean that you will not touch me at all for two days?"

Jack smiled, "I suppose I could be very, very careful with you."

James smiled and picked up the wood block. On the top of the face of the block was an excellent carving of the likeness Jack had drawn. Below it were a series of symbols- a heart, the number 50, with a hand below, a turtle with what looked like a grate below that, and a simplified version of the sparrow tattoo on Jack's arm.

"What do these symbols mean, Jack?"

"Mean I'll pay anyone delivering this fellow, alive (Jack pointed to the heart,) to the jail in Tortuga (the turtle and the grate,) fifty gold doubloons (the number and the hand.)"

"That's rather generous. What happens then?"

"Jailer's a friend of mine, well, more of less. He'll pay the bounty. Knows I'll reimburse him and pay him that again if he keeps the prisoner alive for me." Jack reached for the wood block, "May I?"

James handed him the block. Jack brushed it lightly with black paint, then stamped the paint onto a square of canvas.

"That works a treat," Jack said, carefully setting the block face up on the table. "Taking this one to Cotton to show him what a fine job he did. Still want some light duties, love? Don't have to, if looking at the face is going to bother you."

James pursed his lips and gave Jack his signature look of annoyance.

"Don't be daft, Jack. How many do you want?"

"Many as you want to make, love! I'll send you in some more canvas, in a bit. Keep the paint light. Wipe the block down every so often with a rag, so the block doesn't get all gummed up, ey? Try not to get paint all over everything, won't you?"

James smiled. "Aye, Captain."

Jack kissed his cheek and left again.

James was nearly through the first stack of canvas when there was a knock.

"Come in!"

Pagett entered, smiling brightly, looking about at all the finery in awe, carrying a large stack of canvas squares.

James couldn't help smiling at the dazzled young man.

"Hello, Pagett."

"Ello Grey! How's your back coming along, then?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Been wantin' ta tell ya, none of us lads thought Clemmons was in the right, doin' what he done."

"It's good to know. Thank you for telling me."

"Looks like he done ya a good turn without trying! The Captain, he seems right taken with ya. Wha's he like, then, Grey?"

"Captain Sparrow is a very fine man."

"Aye, was hoping he'd like em a bit younger."

"About your age, perhaps?"

"Aye! Was hoping! Funny how things work out. Lots of the lads was sayin' they would've aggravated Clemmons to no end, if they'd only known!" Pagett, pointed to one of the faces drying on the table. "Who's this the Captain's puttin bounty on?"

"Afraid I don't know his name."

"Well, there's sure to be profit in it! Be bringin' ya in more canvas, soon as I get a big enough stack cut. Grey, good luck with the Captain, ey?"

"Thank you, Pagett."

Pagett took another admiring look around, and left.

James smiled. Until that moment, it had never occurred to him that sleeping with the captain on a pirate ship would be considered such an honor.

"Only on the Black Pearl, probably," James said to himself, stamping yet another square of canvas.

James had nearly every surface including most of the floor covered, when Jack came back with lunch. Jack looked for a place to set their bowls down and finally settled for a chair.

"Good enough for one day, love. Won't be room in here for us, if you keep on."

"When will we reach New Providence?"

"Tomorrow, before noon, most likely. Looking forward to a bit of shore leave?"

"I suppose so."

"Almost forgot, Ana gave me some salve to put on your back."

Jack washed his hands and opened the tin. The scent of cocoa butter permeated the room. Jack patted the salve over the scab, then rubbed his hands together and worked the rest into knots in James' neck and shoulders. Then he handed James his bowl of peas.

"Do you think he will be found, Jack?"

"Lots of pirates in the Spanish Main, James. They do tend to get around a bit. Not a lot they wouldn't do to collect a nice little prize. If he's in the Caribbean and not dead, he'll end up in jail in Tortuga, sooner or later."

"After you collect him?"

"You mean what happens to him? Up to him how cooperative he feels like being. Up to you, after that, love."

...to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

All characters and constructs PotC are brought to you by the wonderful world of Disney. Nothing to do with me.

Thank you, elaneon (what happened to your stories?), nanashi, Snake Mistress, Green Bird, and to Mrs. Miniver- aka LadyB. and Rowana, whom I owe deepest apologies for taking my sweet time. Promise the next update will not sit on the back burner so long.

An Answer of Doubt- Part Eleven

Two and a half weeks later, Will came home unexpectedly early. Elizabeth looked up from restitching a hem that had fallen. Unlike so many domestic tasks, she was quite skilled at sewing. Sometimes she did pretend she was mending sails.

"Will! Is everything all right at the smithy?"

"Yes, Jonathon is keeping an eye on things."

"How is his apprenticeship coming?"

"The lad is quick to learn. He might make a fine blacksmith, if he can avoid piracy. A man just delivered this- a letter from Jack."

"What does it say?"

"I have no idea."

"You didn't read it?"

"Twice. You know I can not make heads or tails of his ravings."

"You're still learning our code."

"I will never be able to read either of your minds."

"I'm nearly finished with this one. Will you read it to me, line by line?"

Will smiled and sat on the foot stool near Elizabeth's chair, who continued making tiny, nearly invisible stitches at the hem of her blue dress.

"Dearest Cousin Elizabeth, I do hope this letter finds you well."

"Jack is rather close."

"Do you remember me telling you about the charming young officer I met at the black and white ball?"

"Will! James is with Jack on the Black Pearl! "

"We are spending time together."

"James has been injured, but is recovering."

"I do hope my brothers A and T will approve."

"James wants us to tell Andrew and Teddy that he is perfectly safe."

"Since you are closer to them, than I have ever been, I hope you will have a word with them in our favor."

"Jack wants them to know that James is still in danger."

"The weather here is lovely. "

"The Pearl is in good shape."

"The whole garden is in bloom."

"Jack has a full crew."

"Miss Sylvia-"

"Wait! Miss Sylvia? Miss Forrest, Miss Wood, Miss Tree, mystery! Jack has a mystery to work out. What is the rest of the line?"

"The cat you met on your last visit, has three kittens now."

"There is a mystery concerning three villains, not as bad as Barbossa"

"All of them look like the father, a wild tabby tom that we could not keep out of the garden. "

"Jack is pretty certain there is a fourth villain as bad as Barbossa who controls the other three"

"We have decided that he is welcome there, since he is part of the family now."

"Jack wants to kill the fourth. He thinks the man is a threat to us all."

"Father has taken up oil painting."

"Jack is helping Norrington accept piracy"

"He feels he has mastered landscapes,"

"He thinks James is feeling at home on the Pearl."

"And is working on improving his portraits."

Elizabeth laughs. "James is wearing kohl."

"The portrait he painted of me, has a rather oddly shaped head, at the moment."

"Oh dear! James is wearing his hair like Jack, too."

"However, we all think he has gotten my nose right. "

"Oh my God."

"What? Elizabeth? What happened?"

"It's nothing, Will."

"Obviously it is something. You are flushed!"

"Jack says James kisses like a pirate."

"What! What does that mean?"

"It means William, that Jack likes how James kisses."

"That can not be what that means!"

"Why not? Let me assure you, that- is precisely what -that- means."

"Are you absolutely certain that's true?"

"As you are well aware, I gave that boat a miss, Will. I'll just have to take Jack's word for it now."

"Why 'nose'?"

"Because noses are very close when you kiss."

"So are mouths."

"There are so very many uses for the mouth."

Elizabeth looked pleased. Will felt very uncomfortable.

"Let's just continue. Shall we? I miss the times we've spent together."

"That means he misses us"

"Give William and dear Uncle Weatherby my fond regards."

"Same thing, really"

"Your truest cousin, Caroline"

"That means he was serious about everything, including kissing James and wanting to kill someone."

"What do make of that, then?

"Will, I think Jack might be in love!"

"I think you are both completely mad."

"I'm going to the fort to go speak to Andrew."

"I'll get back to the smithy then. Elizabeth, you're not going to mention about them kissing?"

"No, but I will tell Teddy if I get the chance."

"Elizabeth!"

"Teddy can keep a secret! Besides, it will make his day."

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth, looking a vision in vivid blue, carrying a basket full of muffins, arrived at Andrew's office.

"Mrs. Turner, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I wish to speak to you, on behalf of a certain single young lady, in private, please Captain. I brought you a sample of her baking!"

"Ah. Of course. Please do come in, Mrs. Turner."

Andrew escorted her to a chair, and closed the doors behind them.

"You look well Elizabeth. How is Will?"

"We are both well, thank you, Andrew."

"May I ask which young lady, has asked you to speak with me?"

"It is a ruse."

"Excellent! I did not realize that you baked."

"I don't. Picked them up from behind the bakery on my way. I'm afraid that they are quite moldy on the bottoms. I would have brought some you could eat; but they were closed."

"How may I help you?"

"I got a letter from a friend, Andrew. James is with him and wanted you both to know. James feels safe. My friend thinks he is still in danger. There is some sort of mystery involving three men. My friend feels there is a larger villain behind those three men, someone who needs killing. He believes that man is a threat to all of us. My friend will protect James, to the best of his ability. Does any of this make sense?"

"All of it. Is that all you know?"

"I do know about you and Teddy. Never fear that I will come speaking on any young lady's behalf."

"May I ask-"

Elizabeth's eye's twinkled mischievously. "A little mermaid told me." She waited until Andrew rewarded her with a sheepish grin, before continuing. "The way you look at him, Andrew. I noticed when we all met to organize James' defense. Only Will knows, and only because I told him. We are most discrete and happy for you both."

"I see. Would you and Will care to have dinner with us, Sunday, at my house, around seven?"

"We'd love to come! Don't worry, I won't bring anything moldy, or that I've cooked."

"Thank you for a far more charming visit than I expected, Elizabeth. I'll walk you out."

When Gillette returned to his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of canvas, that he had received from an informant only last night. An impressive likeness of the man known as Timothy Morley stared back at him.

"I hope to God Sparrow knows what he's doing, James," he whispered, before putting the canvas away again.

...to be continued...


End file.
